


Skull and Crossbones

by hanfiction (acetopias)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetopias/pseuds/hanfiction
Summary: Michael and Ryan are a team with an explosive, dangerous dynamic. They know each other inside and out, can calm eachothers rage down.So, Ryan knows when Michael has a crush. Too bad Michael doesn't.





	

Michael’s barking laughter mixes with Geoff’s hysterics, the gunshots ringing from the back of the car, the sirens that seem to follow them no matter what. Blood drips from his nose, moistening his lips. He doesn’t bother to wipe it, too busy enjoying how alive he feels. Sharp turn after sharp turn, he weaves through the streets of los santos, heading toward the chopper waiting for them to take them back to their headquarters. 

When they soar into someone’s backyard, exactly according to Michael’s plans, he can’t help the whoops and cheers that explode from him. “Holy fuck! Holy shit! We’re fuckin’ doing it, boys!” He laughs, glancing into his mirror just in time to watch Ryan throw C4 out the window. They lock eye contact and Ryan offers michael a grin, the same maliciousness prevalent in Michael’s laughter obvious in Ryan’s eyes. within the moment of silence, is a bond that only strengthens, one made of death, pain and explosive destruction. 

Once they’re back at the crew's base, Geoff throws the door open and spreads his arms. “Welcome home, boys. That was a job well done. Nice driving, Michael. Think that was your quickest fuckin’ time so far!” 

Michael can’t help but beam with pride, shrugging in an attempt to play it off. “You think? Fuckin’ almost dunked us into that pool though.” He follows after Geoff, heading into the kitchen and grabbing enough bottles of beer for three of them. He pauses, before lifting up a can of diet coke and moving back into the living room where the rest of them were.

“Felt like we were going through the fucking rapids at one point. I could’ve reached my hand out the window and touched the water.” Ryan speaks, grin on his face. Irregardless, he nods at Michael, as if in approval, before slinking out to wash the makeup off his face. 

Michael tosses a beer to geoff as his phone starts ringing. Geoff offers a sigh and a roll of his eyes in response, getting off the couch and heading into his office. Once he’d gone, Michael glances back to Jack and laughs. She’d sprawled herself out on the couch the second Geoff had got up, her hand reaching out to Michael. He leans over the back, dropping a bottle onto her lap, before turning and heading to the bathroom. It’s routine and Michael likes it. He likes knowing where everyone is, what everyone’s doing. 

“Hey, ryan.” He leans against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Ryan carefully remove his face paint. Ryan nods, not bothering to look in Michael’s direction. He’s focused, carefully swiping the cloth over his face. Michael can’t help but think back, wonders when Ryan first removed his makeup around them. He knows it took a long time, a lot of nights driving around in silence with “ The Vagabond “ as they blew up miscellaneous things in los santos to blow off steam. 

“You did good, Michael.” Ryan compliments, continuing to wash his face. once he’s done, he shrugs his black leather jacket off and hangs it over the bath. For a mere moment, the pair watch as blood drips down into the bath. They glance to each other, before shrugging in unison as Michael hands over the can of diet coke. “Are we on for tonight?” Ryan asks, opening the can.

Michael nods. “Yeah, unless Geoff has some shit he needs us to do.” He takes his jacket off, passes it over to Ryan who hangs it up beside his. they leave, heading back into the living room and settling themselves around Jack. They sit in mostly silence, watching the T.V, occasionally making jokes about whatever was on the screen.

After an hour, Geoff enters the room. he glances to Jack, gives a small nod, then claps his hands together. “I’ve been working on something.” His eyes flick between the other two, watching as the confusion grew on their faces. 

“Are we cancelling our plans for tonight?” Ryan asks with a sigh. He’d expected this. they’d known Geoff was planning something, he always is. “Where are we going?”

“We’re not going anywhere. Jack and I are going to the airport. You two stay here. Or go out and do whatever you two do. Just be back here for 10.” Geoff responds, piquing Ryan and Michaels interest.

“Where the fuck are you two goin’?” Michael pipes up, “and don’t say the airport.”

“Nowhere. We’re collecting someone. His name’s gavin free and he’s a great hacker. He’s around your age, michael.”

“Never heard of him.” Michael replied, standing up and heading into the kitchen. “Is it a fuckin’ play date or somethin’?”

“He’s a hacker, dude. Course you haven’t heard of him. If that makes you play nice, then sure. It’s a play date.” Geoff motions to Jack and lifts his jacket. 

Jack shuffles around until she can wriggle out from between Michael and Ryan. As she gets up, she places a hand on Michaels head and ruffles his hair a little before leaving to grab her car keys. 

“Ready?” she asks Geoff when she reenters, swinging the keys around her index finger. He nods in response.

“Behave tonight. Both of you. Don’t fuck this up.” He throws the door open and heads to the garage, brushing a hand through his hair.

“This is really important to him. If you don’t behave, you’ll be dealing with me.” Jack speaks firmly, hands now resting on her hips. She glances over both Ryan and Michael, before following Geoff out, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> @cagedgood on twitter please tell me if you like this so i get the motivation to continue it lmao anyways
> 
> i love michaels dynamic with ryan in my headcanons and shit and want people to get where im @ thanks


End file.
